Full Circle
by Metatrol - AngelEngine004
Summary: Hidup adalah sebuah lingkaran, tak ada awal dan juga akhirnya. Dalam kehidupan tak hanya ada sesuatu yang absolut, tapi juga relativitas antara fiksi dan juga realita. Siapa yang menjalaninya, diberi kebebasan untuk memilih mana yang ingin dipercaya. Kau sendiri? Mana yang mau kau percayai? Ficception alert. Sho-ai, straight. Super Junior, SNSD, f(x). Read on your own risk.


Debur ombak menggemuruh menerjang pantai, bergulung dan beriak menyapu pasir. Dua pasang kaki yang tak beralas menjejak di sepanjang permukaannya, mencipta bekas yang langsung lenyap tak berbekas diterpa gelombang air. Kedua pemiliknya berjalan bersisian, jejak yang ditinggalkan sementara mengindikasikan bahwa mereka adalah seorang lelaki dan perempuan. Selang sesaat tak ada suara selain gelegar laut di latar belakang, tapi kemudian yang perempuan mulai bicara.

"Kyuhyun?"

Si lelaki tak segera menjawab; matanya yang memandang ke karang di seberang terlihat kosong, seolah menatap sesuatu yang tak kasat mata bagi orang lain. Sang hawa di sebelahnya mengulang panggilannya beberapa kali lagi, sampai akhirnya si pemuda-yang rupanya bernama Kyuhyun-memberikan tanggapan.

"Hnn?"

Sang gadis merengut samar; gestur ringan yang tak berlebihan dan hanya berupa sedikit kernyitan alis. Dia mungkin akan memutar mata kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa seharusnya ia bersikap anggun, karena itu yang dituntut darinya. Tapi insan berparas elok itu menyingkirkan keinginan untuk bermonolog tentang tanggung-jawabnya menjaga citra ke belakang kepala, fokusnya adalah untuk membuat sang adam di sebelahnya ini bicara.

"Kau melamun?"

Cara halus untuk mengindikasikan bahwa ia ingin tahu apa yang entitas di sebelahnya itu sedang pikirkan. Dia mungkin punya sedikit gambaran, tapi dia tak akan menjadikannya sebagai acuan sementara tak ada penjelasan yang memberikan suatu kepastian.

"Yeah. Aku sedang memikirkan Sungmin."

Bukan 'Sungmin-hyung', bukan pula 'Sungmin-ssi' yang semestinya ia gunakan untuk merujuk pada yang lebih tua. Caranya bicara seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia telah sering kali menggunakannya; dan sepertinya, ia dibiarkan saja. Tidakkah itu sesuatu yang menarik?

Intensitas kerutannya bertambah, walau sang gadis masih tak membiarkannya melapisi suara.

"Kenapa dengan Sungmin-oppa?"

Ekspresi Kyuhyun mengeras sejenak, sesuatu dari kalimat itu nampaknya menyentil sarafnya dan ia tak suka. Kepalanya menggeleng, tak ingin mengatakan apapun yang merusak segalanya ketika apa yang ia korbankan sudah terlalu banyak.

Terlalu banyak, dan ia hanya mendapatkan sakit hati sebagai gantinya.

"Aku sudah bosan disini," ucap Kyuhyun, tak menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya. Langkahnya terhenti; dan beberapa kaki di depannya, gadis itu juga berhenti sebelum berbalik. Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Kita pulang saja Victoria."

Si gadis-yang sekarang telah kita ketahui bernama Victoria, terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun-tetap nampak sabar, meski mungkin sebenarnya ia ingin melemparkan yang bersangkutan ke lautan yang kebetulan sekali berada dalam jarak dekat. Mencoba bersikap santun, Victoria berjalan kembali untuk bisa mendekat dan menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kita baru tiba lima belas menit yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin kau sudah merasa bosan?"

Kyuhyun cemberut. Berbeda dengan sang gadis berdarah China, ia sama sekali tak punya masalah dengan bersikap membocah. Malah itu yang biasa ia lakukan kalau mau mencari keuntungan dengan menipu para senior. Wajahnya berpaling, semburat jingga matahari senja terpantul di roman tampan; sesuatu yang sebaiknya tidak ingin diinformasikan supaya tidak menambah besarnya kepala.

"Sedari tadi yang kita lakukan hanya berjalan," ujar Kyuhyun dengan setengah menggerutu. Yang lain mungkin akan menyebutnya merajuk, tapi itu bukan fokus utamanya saat ini. "Kalau aku ke pantai dengan Sungmin, kami selalu melakukan hal yang asyik. Main air, membuat benteng pasir, berlari-larian..."

"Nah," ucap Victoria pendek, untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan ketidaksabaran dengan memotong perkataan si pemuda. "Kalau memang demikian, kenapa kau tadi tidak mengajak Sungmin-oppa saja?"

Jika bisa, rengutan Kyuhyun berlipat intensitasnya.

"Dia menyuruhku mengajakmu."

"Kau bisa menolak dan memaksa untuk-"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak Sungmin."

Ucapan itu bisa bermakna banyak hal, dan sayang sekali Victoria bukan gadis bodoh sehingga bisa menipu diri untuk pura-pura tak melihatnya. Ia bisa saja berdecak kesal, tapi itu tak sesuai dengan sifatnya.

Atau apa yang diinginkan orang terlihat sebagai sifatnya.

"Kau sudah memilih, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih mengeluh kalau itu keputusanmu sendiri," ujar Victoria pelan. Lelaki muda di hadapannya ini seperti puzzle rubiks. Di saat kau sudah menyusun satu sisi, sisi yang lain rupanya masih sulit untuk dimengerti. Perlu orang yang berbakat untuk benar-benar bisa memecahkannya. Sepertinya Victoria tahu siapa orangnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kalau itu bukan pilihanmu sendiri?"

Tentu saja jawaban yang diberikan hanyalah mengonfirmasi apa yang selama ini jadi dugaan semata.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak Sungmin."

Sungmin. Pemuda itu yang menjadi pusat dari segala keinginan, harapan, hasrat, dan tujuan Kyuhyun. Awalnya Victoria tidak mengerti; mereka berdua sudah nampak begitu dekat hingga nyaris tak terpisahkan. Sangat mengherankan ketika suatu hari Kyuhyun mendatanginya, berkata bahwa ia ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam dengannya. Sekarang ia paham maksudnya apa.

"Kau mencintaiku, Kyuhyun?"

Wajah yang dibingkai rambut hitam legam itu menoleh, mata gelapnya tak menyiratkan apapun saat memandang si gadis yang bertanya. Surya nyaris tenggelam di cakrawala, bayang-bayang memanjang di hamparan pasir, laut yang mulai surut kini hanya beriak kecil. Kyuhyun memikirkan sensasi air yang bergerak di bawah kakinya, memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Victoria."

Tentu saja mereka berdua tahu itu bohong. Nada Kyuhyun yang terlalu datar saat mengucapkannya, atau pandangan mata yang kosong meski dua bulir pekat itu menatapnya, semuanya tak luput dari pengamatan Victoria. Tapi dua orang bisa melakukan permainan yang sama. Kalau Kyuhyun sendiri menyerah pada kepura-puraan, gadis itu tak punya alasan untuk bersikap sok kuat dengan tegak pada kebenaran.

Manusia, selalu punya sisi kecil rasa egois yang kadang menguasai mereka.

Kaki mungilnya menjinjit, tangan menarik tubuh tinggi di hadapannya untuk menunduk dan mendekatkan muka. Pemuda itu tak menolak, membuat sang gadis bertanya-tanya sampai level mana tingkat kepatuhan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin hingga ia sama sekali tak berusaha untuk menentang keinginan Victoria.

Tidakkah ironis?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Benar atau tidaknya, tak ada yang peduli. Dia yang berkesempatan memiliki Kyuhyun, jadi ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya dengan meributkan idealisme apakah perasaan mereka nyata atau hanya identitas semu belaka. Di mata dunia, dialah pemenangnya. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya, sehelai rambut terpisah hingga dua bibir mereka dipertemukan dalam cium—

_PRANG!_

…

…

…

"SUNGMIN!"

"Aku tidak sengaja!" seru si pemuda bersuara cempreng sembari menyelinap ke belakang Ryeowook yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya, merutuk dalam bisikan ketika tubuh kecil pemuda itu tak mampu menyembunyikan dirinya. Namun Sungmin bergeming di tempatnya, memandang ke arah Leeteuk yang bersidekap menatapnya dengan ekspresi gusar yang tak biasa. "Tanganku licin, jadi gelasnya meluncur kesana."

"Kau jangan bercanda," sergah Leeteuk tegas. Sebagai ketua, dia harus bisa menggunakan kharismanya untuk mengatur kawan-kawannya. "Kau sudah memecahkan lima mangkuk, empat piring, dan tiga gelas di sepanjang minggu saat penayangan drama terbaru Kyuhyun. Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap begini? Itu cuma drama, 'kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak sengaja," gumam Sungmin dengan sangat tak meyakinkan. "Aku begitu kaget dengan kemampuan akting Kyuhyun yang begitu bagus hingga tubuhku hilang kendali dengan sendirinya dan menjatuhkan apa saja yang kupegang begitu saja."

Sarkasme yang tercurah diputuskan untuk diabaikan saja.

Mata Leeteuk menyipit tajam saat melanjutkan bicara. "Kau tidak benar-benar menganggap serius drama itu, 'kan?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Ayolah, hyung. Itu cuma drama," ujar Ryeowook yang baru kali itu buka suara, tersenyum menoleh Sungmin yang masih di belakangnya. "Semuanya juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar ada hubungan sungguhan dengan Victoria."

Sungmin cemberut; gesturnya persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi sehingga orang mungkin akan bertanya-tanya apakah mereka melatihnya bersama. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'ciumannya sungguhan', Sungmin melangkah dari balik perlindungan artifisial Ryeowook dan memungut pecahan gelasnya.

Leeteuk menghela napas perlahan. Dia tahu Sungmin memang tidak begitu senang dengan ide untuk memparodikan kehidupan mereka menjadi suatu drama, apalagi mengangkat sisi fenomenal dari anggapan publik bahwa di antara personel ada yang menjalin hubungan asmara. Lebih tak senang lagi ketika dia dan Kyuhyun yang jadi subjeknya. Selama seminggu ia memaksa Kyuhyun tidur di sofa untuk menunjukkan bahwa di antara mereka tidak ada apa-apa, tapi itu tidak berhasil mengubah pendirian sang sutradara.

Karena publik masih kuat menduga bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang punya jalinan romansa.

Ketika naskah drama tersebut pada akhirnya diserahkan, tingkat kemarahan Sungmin sudah sampai puncak waktu dia melempar lembaran instruksi adegan dan dialog itu pada Kyuhyun tepat di muka.

"KENAPA AKU YANG JADI UKE-NYA?"

Sedikit banyak, personel lain pun tahu apa yang menjadi dasar masalahnya.

Meski dengan banyak menggerutu, drama itu akhirnya jadi juga walau dari pihak Sungmin alot sekali memberikan kerjasama. Tapi yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika drama itu telah tayang perdana, Sungmin mulai memecahkan barang-barang setiap kali ada adegan yang tak disukainya.

Seperti adegan saat Kyuhyun dan Victoria berciuman tadi.

"Kau dengar apa kata Ryeowook. Itu cuma drama, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu menanggapinya," ujar Leeteuk ketika Sungmin telah bangkit dan membuang serpihan gelas itu di tempat sampah. "Toh apa yang ada di sana tidak benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan nyata."

"Tapi drama itu memparodikan kita, tentang kehidupan kami, tentang hubunganku dan Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin panas sembari berbalik kemudian menyilangkan dua lengan di depan dada. "Aku tahu itu tidak benar adanya, tapi itu memberi sugesti tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi di kehidupan kita. Dan tebak apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh fans setelahnya? Itu. Semua. MEMANG. Terjadi."

"Sejauh ini tidak ada yang protes kalaupun itu benar," ujar Ryeowook setengah menerawang. "Aku tahu ELF adalah anak yang baik-baik. Mereka tidak akan membabi-buta membenci kita hanya karena kemungkinan idola mereka menjalin hubungan yang romantis, dengan sesama member atau gadis lain."

Hening sejenak.

"Ataupun dengan satu sama lain karena mendukung pasangan yang berbeda."

"Oh, aku tahu ELF itu kumpulan orang-orang yang beradab, tidak mungkin mereka menyerang satu sama lain hanya karena beda preferensi yang mereka dukung," ujar Sungmin seraya mengibaskan tangan, tapi gerakannya terhenti di udara karena sesuatu mendadak membuatnya sadar. "Tunggu, kalau sampai ada pendukungnya berarti mereka tidak keberatan kalaupun apa yang ada di drama itu benar atau mereka sudah menganggap itu benar. Oh, mampus."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka menganggap itu benar?" tanya Leeteuk yang sekarang jadi penasaran dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin. "Bukankah selama tidak ada konfirmasi dari kita, itu hanya akan tetap berakhir sebagai dugaan?"

"Bukan masalah itu, tapi—"

"Apa hyung benar-benar suka dengan Kyuhyun?"

Keheningan yang jatuh di antara mereka jauh lebih intens daripada yang tadi menyusul perkataan Ryeowook. Lucunya, itu disebabkan oleh orang yang sama.

"A-APA?!"

"Ayolah, hyung. Tidak apa-apa, kok, kalau kau benar-benar suka pada Kyuhyun," ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum pengertian sementara erang pelan terdengar dari mulut Leeteuk yang disusul oleh semacam 'aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan pembicaraan ini', tapi Ryeowook telah dengan cepat melanjutkan. "Kau tahu, itu akan jadi penjelasan paling masuk akal kenapa kau harus benci sekali tiap melihat adegan Kyuhyun dengan Victoria. Lagipula seperti yang kubilang tadi, kami tidak akan keberatan."

"Kalau kau mulai menunjukkan PDA berlebihan, aku akan keberatan," tandas Leeteuk.

"Jangan bercanda!" sergah Sungmin meski reaksi tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong dengan memerahnya pipi. "Aku tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa aku harus suka pada anak tengil, usil, jahil, sok, kurang kerjaan dan kerjaannya bikin pusing kita semua itu? Aku hanya tidak senang kalau hubungan baik kami semakin disalahartikan, padahal aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat atau adik. Aku tidak mungkin punya perasaan lebih dari itu, jadi sebaiknya kalian jangan membiasakan diri dengan ide bahwa aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Tidak akan pernah."

…

…

…

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyebutku 'anak tengil, usil, jahil, sok, kurang kerjaan dan kerjaannya bikin pusing kalian semua'."

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau tidak percaya."

"Hei!" seru Kyuhyun dengan rengutan khasnya yang rasanya akan segera ia patenkan sebelum ada yang meniru gayanya. "Aku tidak seburuk itu."

Sungmin hanya memberinya pandangan skeptis, mengangkat alis kemudian berkata, "Katakan itu kalau kau sudah tidak suka membantah setiap ada yang menasehatimu, tidak mengganti isi folder lagu-lagu pujian milik Yesung dengan video porno punya Eunhyuk, tidak menulisi badan Heebum yang bacaannya 'Hangeng', tidak menggerecokiku kenapa mata itu disebut mata, dan tidak membangunkanku tengah malam untuk menceritakan padamu sebuah dongeng hanya karena kau tidak bisa tidur."

"Tapi aku tidak punya yang lain kecuali kau untuk kumintai tolong," ujar Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi dan nada memelas yang palsu. Sungmin sebenarnya sudah kebal, jadi kalaupun dia menyetujui apapun yang direngekkan oleh bayi bongsor itu hanya karena dia tak tahan dengan racauannya kalau tak segera dituruti. "Dan itu bukan dongeng. Kau tidak bisa pakai kita sebagai tokohnya."

"Aku bisa dan aku sudah melakukannya," ujar Sungmin mengangkat bahu, walaupun senyumnya kini mengembang dan mengacak rambut juniornya itu penuh sayang. "Sekarang tidurlah."

"Karena kau sudah menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya," ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi dengan sebuah lemparan bantal telak mengenai kepala. "Hyung! Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kau pakai Victoria untuk kau gunakan sebagai pasangan di drama itu?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk dijawab, karena itu Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya menggebuki kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal dalam usahanya memberikan jawaban.

"Hmmm… Entahlah, aku tidak begitu memikirkan alasannya kenapa. Pokoknya di kepalaku yang terlintas itu. Apa kau lebih suka kalau aku pakai Seohyun?"

"Er… Tidak, jangan. Pakai Victoria sudah bagus, kok," ujar Kyuhyun cepat-cepat sebelum dirinya segera dipasangkan dengan anggota SNSD yang satu itu dalam cerita Sungmin. "Tapi… apa kau serius mengatakan bahwa kau tak akan menyukaiku lebih dari seorang teman atau adik?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku menyukaimu lebih dari itu?"

"Aku yang bertanya duluan."

"Yah…" Sungmin berusaha mengulur-ulur waktu menjawab ketika nampaknya Kyuhyun tak bisa ditipu dengan mudah. Dia duduk di sebelah si junior, bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sembari memeluk bantal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggeplaki kepala Kyuhyun. "Bukannya aku tidak mau, sih. Tapi lebih kepada tidak bisa. Kau tahu sendiri alasannya kenapa."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau bisa saja menyukaiku lebih dari itu kalau situasi dan kondisi memungkinkan," ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringai usil ketika ia memutar tubuh untuk bisa menatap Sungmin dengan lebih jelas. "Kau sendiri yang membatasinya supaya tidak bisa lebih dari itu, tapi sebenarnya kau berharap bahwa kau tidak usah melakukannya."

"Jangan kepedean," rutuk Sungmin seraya menghantamkan bantal pada Kyuhyun, meski tenaga yang digunakan cuma sekedarnya saja. Asal menghilangkan seringai menjengkelkan itu dari bibirnya. "Mestinya kau tidak senang dengan kenyataan itu, bodoh. Cowok mana yang senang dengan prospek bahwa teman sekamarnya mungkin menyukainya dalam cara yang tidak bisa disebut platonik?"

"Hmm… Mari berhenti dan berpikir," ujar Kyuhyun dengan gaya kartun petualangan yang biasanya ia tonton di hari Minggu, membuatnya mendapatkan satu geplakan lagi dari Sungmin, kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. "Awh! Hyung, sudah. Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu, mungkin cowok yang juga sedang memikirkan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang serupa?"

Gerakan Sungmin terhenti seketika mendengar perkataan juniornya tersebut. Awalnya ia mengira dirinya salah dengar karena sedang berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang tidak selayaknya ia miliki, tapi melihat cengir lebar di wajah Kyuhyun rasanya telinganya baik-baik saja. Mungkin Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sebaiknya Sungmin tidak membuat asumsi berlebihan sebelum segalanya jelas ke permukaan.

"Kau tidak usah bercanda," ujar Sungmin sebelum bangkit dari duduknya untuk kembali tidur di kasurnya sendiri. Lain kali dia tidak akan mau dijadikan babu oleh Kyuhyun. "Sudah waktunya tidur. Selamat malam."

"Hei, tunggu dulu!"

Kyuhyun menyambar tangan seniornya, menariknya untuk segera kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Namun karena tarikannya yang terlalu kuat, tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil itu terpelanting hingga terlentang di tempat tidur.

"Kyuhyun! Kau ini apa-apaan, s—"

Kalimatnya terpotong ketika menyadari bahwa wajah Kyuhyun berada begitu dekat dengannya, ia bisa merasakan setiap hembusan napas yang menerpa wajahnya. Bibir Sungmin terbuka untuk bertanya, menghardik, atau entah jenis kalimat apa yang ingin ia katakan; namun belum sempat sepatah kata pun keluar, sepasang bibir lain telah menyegelnya rapat.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, tapi tangannya tak berhenti membawa cangkir porselen berisi cappucino ke mulutnya. Menyesap pelan penuh nikmat, diletakkannya kembali cangkir ke meja sebelum menatap lawan bicaranya dengan lebih fokus.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa ceritanya tidak diakhiri dengan sesuatu yang romantis?" tanya si gadis yang duduk di seberangnya, melambaikan sekumpulan kertas yang dijepret menjadi satu dengan klip. "Seharusnya sebelum masuk ke adegan yang intim begitu, diawali dulu dengan saling menyatakan cinta masing-masing supaya lebih romantis."

"Ah, itu 'kan fantasi kalian para perempuan," ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengibaskan tangan. "Kenyataannya adalah, sedikit sekali lelaki yang menginginkan hal romantis dari pasangannya. Pria itu lebih suka segala sesuatu dilakukan dengan praktis, tidak banyak basa-basi langsung ke sasaran. Kau ingin aku menulis sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan dua orang saling menyukai, dan aku sudah melakukannya. Bukan salahku kalau aku menyukai sesuatu yang realistis, Seohyun."

"Tapi pembaca belum tentu menyukainya," gerutu si gadis yang rupanya Seohyun dari SNSD. Wanita muda itu membolak-balik halaman kertas di hadapannya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Percuma kau buat cerita bagus kalau tidak sesuai selera pembaca, hanya akan ada sedikit yang memberikan masukan positif."

"Jadi pada dasarnya kalaupun tulisannya kacau, bahasa asal, karakter tidak memadai, asalkan ceritanya merupakan selera pembaca maka pasti populer?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya sebelum mengekeh geli. "Heh, menyedihkan. Aku, sih, tidak mau turun ke level semacam itu hanya untuk mencari popularitas. Satu komentar dari orang yang layak jauh lebih berharga daripada sepuluh tapi tidak ada gunanya."

"Dasar sok idealis," tawa renyah menyusul kalimat Seohyun mendengar perkataan pemuda cerdas itu. "Dan ngomong-ngomong aku masih meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa maksud kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa kau lebih memilih Victoria daripada aku."

"Yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari membungkuk untuk melihat ke seberang meja. Seohyun menunjukkan bagian yang ia maksud dan langsung nyengir. "Ah, itu. Memangnya kau mau kuletakkan pada posisi Victoria?"

"Yah…" Seohyun menggigit bibir, mencoba memahami seperti apa posisi Victoria yang ada dalam drama buatan tersebut. Setelah lama berpikir, gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Posisinya menyedihkan sekali, jadi seseorang yang harus hidup bersama seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak mencintainya. Demi status. Ah, kasihan."

"Ya makanya," ujar Kyuhyun tertawa, otomatis mendapat pandangan tajam dari sang gadis. "Kurasa mestinya kau cukup bersyukur dengan statusmu yang sekarang jadi pacarku. Setidaknya kau tahu bahwa aku tidak semata-mata menjalin hubungan denganmu demi status."

"Kalau sampai kau melakukan hal semacam itu, akan kubuat kau menyesal pernah dilahirkan sebagai lelaki," ucap Seohyun dengan senyum yang menandai bahwa ia tidak serius dengan ucapannya. "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi dulu. Senang sekali kau mau membantuku dengan proyek cerita yang kuikuti ini. Kalau menang, sebagian hadiahnya akan kuberikan padamu, deh."

"Ah, tidak perlu," ujar Kyuhyun nyengir, matanya berkilat nakal menunjukkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang jahil yang akan dilakukannya. "Cukup kirimkan kopiannya pada teman-teman di asrama saja. Itu sudah akan membuatku senang."

Seohyun tertawa lepas, kepalanya menggeleng mendengar sugesti usil yang diberikan anggota termuda Super Junior itu. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya, membungkuk melewati meja untuk memberikan kecup sekilas di pipi sang pria.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Kyuhyun," ujar Seohyun.

"Mmm… yeah, sampai ketemu lagi."

Kyuhyun mengawasi dalam diam ketika Seohyun berbalik kemudian berjalan pergi. Matanya menatap penuh kontemplasi, sebelum mengangkat bahu dan menegakkan diri. Menghabiskan sisa kopinya, dia meletakkan cangkir yang kosong di meja sebelum kemudian meraih jaketnya. Kyuhyun memutar langkah, berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Seohyun dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_CUT_!"

**~ F I N ~**

**Review?**


End file.
